Won't Stop To Surrender
by julesmari3
Summary: Hey, I hope you guys enjoy my Leddie fan fiction. c:


Nora's POV-

"Max, I got to ask you something." I sigh and put down the picture of Eddie and Loren. "What's that?" Max smirks. "It's about your son and Loren, do you think…they'll be ever something more?" I take a deep breath and try to smile. "Well, after his disaster with his ex-fiancé, I think he needs to take a step slower. But the way he looks at her, is so different." He admitted. "What about Loren? Does she have a crush on Eddie?" Kelly laughed and walked into the room. "I- I don't know. Haha." I shrugged. "Aw, c'mon. Do you picture her falling madly in love with him?" Kelly laughed. "Actually, yeah…yeah I do." I looked over to Max to see him pointing over to the opening of the door and there is Eddie. "Yikes…" Kelly whispers and walks towards the bar. "Really?" Eddie laughs and walks towards us. "I don't know, I mean she's inspired by you. Please don't tell her I said that." I sighed. "No, no it's fine. I think it's cute." He smiled. "Eddie, what do you think of Loren?" Max chuckled. "Well; there are a lot of things. I think she's talented and inspiring. I think she's a beautiful girl who needs to keep her face up high." Eddie said while walking towards the door. "Oh, and by the way, I don't want her falling in love with me. I don't want us both to get hurt." He frowned and left. "Max, I'm so sorry." I rubbed my head. "Its fine, he's just gotta cool down. That's all." Max patted me on the back. "Alright everyone time to close this place up!" Kelly yelled.

Eddie's POV- 

"Hey Chloe… Don't show your face tonight at the club. I don't want to talk to you, to see you, or anything. No contact at all. No emails don't tweet me. I don't want anything to do with you at this point. It's just there's so many words I could say to you but I got to hold them back." I hung up the voice mail. My phone starts ringing, Chloe? Nope, it's Loren. "Hey. What's up? I was just gonna call you" I laughed. "Nothing really, it's just I wanted to talk, in person. I know what they were talking about today in the bar room. I'm so sorry!" She said. "It's perfectly fine. Where do you want to go? I'm kind of in the mood to just chill, you know? Come over to my place. We can play some video games, talk, watch movies. Maybe if you're lucky ping pong." I smiled, even though she can't see it. "Haha, I'll kick your ass in that too. Sure I'll find a ride." She laughed. "Alright, you got yourself a deal; I'll see you in an hour, Tate." I took a deep breath and put my phone in my pocket. Jesus, what am I doing? After this chaos with Chloe and now Loren. I wouldn't say I love Loren… It's just I can feel me falling hard. I don't want to though. I don't want her to pull a Chloe and pretend she's in love with me. I want a girl you falls in love with me for me, famous or not.

Loren's POV- 

"Who was that on the phone, Lo?" Melissa closes her laptop lid. "Uh, Eddie." I smile. "Eddie? Eddie Duran? Oh my god. What happened? What did you guys say?!" Mel started ranting. "Well, he wants me to come over but i'm with you and I have no ride." I sigh. "Are you kidding me? The hell with the sleepover let me get my keys!" Mel runs out the room like no tomorrow. I walk slowly down the stairs, smiling. It's like my mouth can't move. EDDIE DURAN wants me, some valley girl to come over. I just hope I don't make a fool out of myself for him to think I'm trying to hang out with him for money or to be famous. In reality, I actually really like him. For him.

10 minutes of driving in Mel's new car wasn't that bad. The new car smell, no traffic, it was perfect. "C'mon Mel he said in an hour, it's been 1 hour and 40 minutes!" I apply my mascara while looking in the mirror. "Easy there, Snappy. We have 4 minutes to go, Lo." She laughed while making a sharp turn which made me whip the mascara brush across my whole cheek. "Mel!" I bark. "Oh please, you don't need makeup to impress Eddie!" She giggles & reaches into her purse and throws me makeup remover wipes. "Thank you, Mel." I sound paranoid but I laugh anyways. "Ta da, we're here. You're welcome Ms. Tate, have babies!" She yells and hops back into the car. I slowly walk into the huge building to be greeted by Max Duran at the front door of the building. "Oh hey, Loren! How's your mom?" He's always asking that question. "Oh, she's fine, great actually. Uhm, Eddie wants to see me but I don't know his apartment room number, I forgot. Because you know I'm not a crazy stalker fan…ha…ha." I sounded like a complete idiot. "It's fine, I'll show you." He laughs and takes me hand and brings me to the elevator. "Room 84B, and Loren, don't bring up Chloe please. I know you won't but just a reminder." Max says while we get up to the 20th floor. "Trust me, I won't. Thank you. Oh and here's my mom's number." I show him my phone so he can call her. "Awe thanks! See yah." Closes the elevator door and goes back down. I wander 3 minutes trying to find 84B. Not seeing the wet floor sign, I slip and land face first onto dirty floor water, right in front of room…84B?! I hear the door open, Eddie. "Lo, are you okay?!" He bends down and grabs me by the waist to help me up, that's the first time he called me that. "Ow." I rub my forehead. "Here, sit on the couch and I'll give you an ice pack." He smiles and walks me to the couch while holding my hand. "Not to sound like a creep, but your hands are extremely soft." I laugh and blush at the same time. "Not creepy, thanks. So are yours." He pulls me closer almost our bodies are an inch away from touching. Then, sadly, he lets go of my hand and backs up. "Sorry, that was kind of rude and weird of me." He shrugged and walked over to the freezer. "No, Eddie. That wasn't rude or weird." I bite my lip. "Okay good." He walks over and hands me the ice pack. "Thank yo-" I was interrupted by Eddie leaning in to kiss me. Our lips met and we slowly passionately kissed. He has soft hands, and soft lips. His hands rub against my waist while I grasp onto his hair while we fall onto his couch…together.


End file.
